If you can't beat em' join em'
by VASSH
Summary: Oneshoot. InuYasha goes after Kikyo again, but this time Kagome has a twisted plan that definitely gets his attention. Just a sqeeze of lime.


H.I.M. He Isn't Mine 

-

-

**Sorry if there is any misspelling or bad grammar (I'm not a writer)**

**-**

**-**

If you can't beat 'em join 'em

-

-

"Kikyo's soul collectors " Miroku said, harshly

Before anyone could react, InuYasha was up and running toward the luminous glow cast by the shindamuchu.

Sango and Miroku turned worried expression to their heartbroken friend. She just stared blankly in the direction InuYasha went she then turned her head sharply toward them, like light bulb come on in her brain. With an evil grin on her lips, Miroku and Sango could swear she snapped by the insane smirk that crossed her face.

"Ah… Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked, with full-hearted worry for her friend.

Kagome just gave them a big smile and started to take off her shoes, her socks as well.

"Shoes make to much noise." She said, as she started to walk in the path that lead her to InuYasha.

Sango jumped up, grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Kagome what are you planning on doing?" She questioned, with great concern.

"I going to give InuYasha what he wants," She said, with a wink at Miroku

"Kagome" The distress was clear in Miroku's voice, for he and only he knew what she was planning.

"Don't worry, every thing will be fine" She tried to persuade them, more so her self then them.

She could feel her heart pounding so hard for the plan she was about to put in action would most likely brake her. Miroku let out a heavy sigh and made his way to Sango, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"If you must, we will not stop you" He said.

Sango shot him a we-wont look. Kagome took two steps toward the forest then turned around and said

"What ever you hear do not come into the forest" She warned the both of them, but she was pointing to Miroku.

Not waiting for their response she quickly headed for the forest.

Kagome came upon InuYasha and Kikyo, in a loving embrace, she could already feel the tears start to jerk at her, but she had to stay strong.

Her intoxicating scent hit him like a slap in the face. She was there, but where, he didn't see her but the strength of her scent told him she was close.

Kagome came out from behind the tree and made her way toward the pair. InuYasha froze the second she came into view, like a deer in headlights, he didn't realize it, but he was holding his breath. Kikyo didn't turn out of his embrace for she knew her reincarnation was there, she wanted Kagome to see them together like this, just to remind her of what she can't have.

Kagome now in front of InuYasha and behind Kikyo, didn't dare look at InuYasha, she knew if she did it would all be over. Kagome brought a shaky hand up, pushing Kikyo's hair aside, Kikyo's breath hitched, eyes widened with shock when she felt Kagome trailing butterfly kisses down her neck. Kikyo's arousal got the best of her, closing her eyes, a small moan of pleasure past her lips. InuYasha gulped at the lump in his throat. He was sure he was hallucinating. He stood, bewildered at the scene that unfolded before him, there was no way this was real, and his mind must be deceiving him. Kagome meticulously slipped Kikyo's burausu over her shoulder, it gracefully fell to the ground. Kagome's hands nervously sought out Kikyo's flesh, delicately stroking her breast and continued her incursion on Kikyo's neck.

Kikyo's fingers ran wildly through InuYasha's hair, as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. InuYasha broke away from Kikyo's kiss, and whispered Kagome's name. Kikyo gave him a disgusted look. He grabbed Kikyo by the shoulders and threw her to the side with devastating force, hitting a near by tree, she fell unconscious. Kagome gasped and started to back away.

InuYasha's head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes and a sly smirk played on his lips. Kagome feared the worst. His demon side. When she could not see his eyes. Using his demon speed, he came upon her in a forceful rush, pinning her back up against a tree, he used one of his hands to hold both of her wrists above her head and his other hand laid casually on her hip. Her anxiety was eased when his golden eyes met hers, but relief subsided when she realized the coy smirk still adorned his face. His hot breath on her cheek didn't help, nor did his lust filled orbs, which seemed to pierce and search every inch of her soul. . His grip on her wrists got much firmer as her eyes start to light up with acceptance. There seems to be a stare from them both, in that moment time halts. With her breath now getting deeper he senses moistness from her skin. He wonders if she can feel his heart start to pound harder and faster as he feels that his grip is getting tighter.

All in a matter of seconds, his smirk widened as he let go of her wrists and his hands snaked around her back, under her shirt, just below the clasp of her bra. Her mind was swirling in exhilaration and confusion, before she could protest, he forcefully pulled her body to his causing her to blush immensely at the feel of his hard member on her thigh. He crashed his lips to hers, stealing a heated and passionate kiss. He licked and playfully bit her bottom lip all in request for entry. Incoherently Kagome's lips parted, allowing access for InuYasha to slip his tongue in her hot, juicy mouth. He explored every valley of her cavern as their tongues intertwined, battling for dominance. He could smell the arousal surging off her. Her small moans of ecstasy boiled his yoakai blood, beckoning him to take her now, mark her and make her his mate.

Bliss. Heavenly bliss. He reveled in the feel of her mouth moaning against his, the weight of her breasts against his chest. His groan was muffled as he surrounded her with his embrace. It wasn't enough; it could never be enough. She clung to him and he inhaled her essence, reveling in the warmth of firmly textured skin. She gasped and he released her mouth, only to utter one word "Kagome" his whisper of her name conveyed an emotion too deep for words to express. Her name vibrated from the firm cushion of his chest, sounding against her ears as if it would enfold her in its syllables. She was lost, her heart beating a rapid cadence that must surly be pulsing loud enough for him to hear. Above her, the night birds sung their beautiful song, and yet she heard only the frantic throbbing of her heart, as it betray her with every beat, yearning for his touch. She felt the laving of his tongue on her skin, the touch of his teeth and lips and the brush of his mouth as he whispered her name. He eased her to the ground; his hand found the hem of her skirt, his fingers smoothing the length of her legs beneath its fabric. As they stare into each other's eyes there seems to be a moment of familiarity. They knew that this feeling could no longer be kept silent. He moved his hand to swiftly loosen and remove an obstacle that will no longer stop him from expressing his long felt passion for her. She shivered at his touch, knowing the decision she must make. If she allowed it, he would take her, here and now.

"No"

The word trembled in the air, and InuYasha stilled, his fingers tightening in response.

"Kagome?" hoarse with desire, roughened with passion, he spoke her name with a voice that pled for relief.

She shook her head, knowing that the movement was visible under the full moon.

"I can't do this" she whispered "I can't"

He shuddered; his shoulders seemed to bow in defeat, then he turned to the side and rolled to his back, one hand lifting to cover his eyes. Kagome sat up, folding her arms around her knees and hiding her face. She'd led him to this point; allowed his mouth to give her pleasure such as she'd never known before. And then denied him fulfillment.

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice muffled, as hot tears washed her face.

She couldn't face him after what she did; she couldn't look into those soul-piercing orbs of his. So she did the first thing that came to her mind 'run' with that thought she was up and running.

"Kagome wait" he called after her

He was just about to run after her, when his attention was caught by a small moan that escaped Kikyo's lips.

"Oh…Damn it all to hell" He yelled, as he leaped into the trees

He needed to calm his clouded mind, to decide what it really was his heart wanted and the best place for him to do so was at the Goshinboku, he felt at peace near it, as if apart of his soul was in that tree. As he reached the Goshinboku so did the salty scent of tears.

"Kagome?" he question

She gasped and turned her head, so is too not face him.

"InuYasha I'm really sorry," Kagome said, as tears began to flow once more

" I don't blame you for not wanting to be with a filthy disgusting half-breed like me" InuYasha said, with a sorrow filled voice and a bowed head.

"INUYASHA! How could you say something so awful" Kagome yelled

"Because its true"

"No it isn't!" She fumed

"InuYasha do you know how many times I have fantasized about being in your arms that way, and how hard it is for me not to just take you every time I look at you" Kagome slapped her hand to her mouth as she realized what just spilled from it, with a blush that would make a tomato look pink in comparison.

InuYasha stared wide-eyed at her, as if she just grew three heads.

"Me too" he whispered, hoping she didn't hear it, or that she did but didn't make him repeat it.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence before Kagome spoke.

"Well what about Kikyo? You love her right?" she asked, shyly

"I did a long time ago, but I realized that I love you" he confessed, barley whispering the last part.

There was that eerie silence again.

"InuYasha I want you to know the reason I can't… well you know"

"Don't worry I understand"

"But you're understanding for the wrong reason, its not because I don't want to be with you its just…" she paused for a second then continued.

"It's because of Naraku"

"Naraku?"

"InuYasha I'm a miko and mikos' are well… virgins, (It's a fact, look it up) I'm just afraid if we…" she glanced at him, as a blush stained her cheeks

"I'm afraid that I will loose the ability to see the jewel shards, then Naraku will get them before we do and I'll just be useless and there will be no reason for you to want me around" she said, as tears welled in her eyes.

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I don't know what you mean Kagome, you're useless now but we all still love you" He said, in a serious tone.

"Humph… InuYasha si-" she started, but was cut off by InuYasha's hand covering her mouth.

"It was a joke, you know ha ha funny"

"It wasn't funny," she said, as she walked off

"Oh come on Kagome" he pleaded, as he chased after her

"We should get back, I think I may have scared the others just a bit" she said

He grabbed her elbow in an attempt to stop her. When she fully turned to face him, he snuck in a quick kiss, then gave her a wink and ran toward camp.

"Hey you can't do that, that's cheating" she yelled, and started running after him

"Yeah you better run mister," she added

-

-

That's it, done, there will be no more chapters to this story.

I'm not sure about the end I was seriously debating if I should have let them have fun, tell me if I should have or if this ending worked. Reviews are good, flames are welcomed.


End file.
